1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brushes and, more particularly, to brushes adapted to dispense liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of brushes by which a liquid can be dispensed. Through either design faults, or manufacturing deficiencies, these brushes have proven to be ineffective for proper application of liquids to the skin of animal pets or the scalp of humans. Typically, these brushes permit only downward flow of the liquid or have proven too cumbersome for normal grooming use; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,913; 4,922,859.
The bristles of the prior art brushes are not designed to flow freely through animal fur or human hair. This results in the improper placement of a liquid on the animal skin surface or human scalp and increases the tendency to remove loose hair, thus further reducing the effectiveness of the brush.
Furthermore, these prior art brushes typically control the amount of liquid dispensed through a gravity feed arrangement that changes in the device orientation. Also, proper application is extremely difficult to control when both hands of a user are needed for application.